Happy Valentine's Day
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This fanfic connects with the Christmas one I wrote! Enjoy!


This is a fanfic that what I believe everyone would do for Valentine's Day! This fanfic connects with my Christmas one! Enjoy!

….

(Station House)

William walks in to the station and sees the Inspector.

"morning, sir"

"morning, Murdoch"

"any Valentine's plans tonight?"

"uh, yes, the Mrs., and I are going to dinner and then to the opera"

"sounds wonderful"

"you and the doctor doing anything?"

"yes, we got Mrs. Kitchen to look after Mary; so Julia and I are going out for dinner, and then spend the night at the Queen's Hotel for the night"

The Inspector smiles "uh, you'll both have a good time?" he says with a wink

"it was Julia's idea"

"but isn't it Mary's first birthday today? I know you planned that party for her on the weekend…"

"we're celebrating, just us tomorrow"

"ah, I see, speaking of the doctor, we just got informed her there's been a murder"

"thank you, sir" William says and heads out

(1 Hour Later; Station House)

Watts is at his desk, reading a book that Fiona got him for an early Valentine's day present, when John looks at him.

"something on your mind, John?"

"uh, well I am a bit embarrassed to ask my father, but do you by any chance have any ideas of what to do for Valentine's day? I have asked Emmy out on a date but I have no ideas"

"uh, I am making Fiona a lovely gourmet dinner. I have been taking cooking lessons and wanted to do something special for her."

"I don't really know how to make anything but sandwiches."

"well what did you both eat for your fist meal together?"

"sandwiches, scones and tea…that's it!"

"glad I could help, John. But you should also buy her something small as a gift; I got Fiona a pair of earrings"

"well on a constable salary it's hard to buy anything really expensive, but Emmy was looking at a locket since Christmas. It was $6, ($167.81 now) but it went on sale for $2, ($55 now) but all I have is $1 on me, ($28 now)."

Watts digs in his pocket and hands John $3 dollars, "here, take it John and a little extra to get it engraved"

"uh, Watts I couldn't let you do that…"

Watts puts his hand up, "I insist"

John grabs the money, "thank you, so much Watts" he says and grabs his helmet and goes and buys the locket.

Watts goes back to reading his book.

(Lunch Hour)

George and Henry are both at their desk eating their lunch, when Henry asks "so any plans with Nina, for Valentine's Day, George?"

"well, with her being 6 months pregnant, she can't fit into her costumes anymore, so sexy dance for me this year, but I planned a lovely dinner of her favorite dish right now lasagna."

"Lasagna?" asks Henry

"yes, she's craving it constantly"

"so is Ruth, but she's 5 months pregnant"

"well, Higgins a lot of women can have the same cravings, anyway do you have plans?

"well, Ruth wants to have a special dinner that involves pasta, so I was wondering…"

"want to double date, Henry?"

"please…" Henry says with a wince smile

"I'll ask Nina"

"thank you, George"

(Later that Night)

William & Julia:

They just finished dinner, when Julia needed to use the washroom and phone about Mary, who was doing well. Julia walks back to the table and William stands up and helps her to her seat.

"how's our little girl?"

"she's fine, sleeping like a little angel"

"good, now we both can relax"

"yes, well we better finish our tea, our reservations for the hotel room is in half an hour"

William puts his hand up and shouts out "check, please"

They paid their check and head to the hotel.

(Queen's Hotel)

They arrive at the hotel and Julia was so surprised William got the same room they had when they were there before. They got to the door and William unlocks it and picks up Julia bridal style and enters into the room and our surprised how the room looks similar to what they had on their wedding night with candles lit, champagne, strawberries dipped in chocolate and yellow roses, as a symbol for their wedding.

William puts Julia down and she goes into the bathroom to freshen up and put on the gift she got for William, while he stays in the living room and takes of his hat, jacket and loosens his tie. He opens the champagne and pours the liquid in the wine glasses when he heard the bathroom door open. He turns around and sees Julia in a red silk corset with unbelievable cleavage, short black bloomers with black lace stockings. Her hair was down and laying over her shoulders, which William always loved.

She approaches him and asks "so detective, how do I look?"

William was speechless, "you…you look breathtaking"

"even with a small baby bump?"

"it makes you even sexier"

She smile and kisses him.

They sit down on the couch and drink the champagne and eat the strawberries while reminiscing the past year of the life from William being framed and Julia getting kidnapped, to finding out Julia could conceive and their leminscating schedule. To finding out they were having Mary, who came safely and to finding out they were expecting their second child, who Julia believes will be another girl. They can begin kissing and removing each other's clothing, but Julia asks William to keep his tie on. They make passionate love not once but twice and after cuddle in bliss.

Inspector & Margaret:

The inspector and Margaret were just heading home in a carriage when she asked him, "so Thomas, what did you think of the restaurant?"

"I bloody loved it; you didn't tell me they serve British food."

"I didn't know, but the toad in the hole was so delicious"

"told you it would be. But Margaret what did you think of the opera tonight?"

"I actually loved it and understood the story to it. It was definitely a beautiful love story and I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"really, that would be a change"

Margaret laughs, "and do you love the gift I got for you?"

"engraved cuffs links, I love them, and you're gift Margaret?"

"I love my birthstone necklace, it's absolutely beautiful, thank you"

They kiss and cuddle up to each other while still riding in the carriage.

George/Nina & Henry/Ruth:

"this lasagna is really good, where did you get this Nina" asked Ruth

"I ordered it from Nina favorite restaurant, I just had them make double" George said

"yes, it is quite good and I'm not really a pasta person" says Henry

"Thank you, for the roses, Henny Penny." Ruth says and gives him a kiss on the cheek

"you're welcome, Ruru"

"so, Nina, George, have you decided on baby names, yet?" asks Ruth

"well, we have decided if a girl, Lydia…" says Nina

"you mean Lydia Hall?"

"she was Nina's best friend, Henry"

"and what if it's a boy?"

"Jonathon, after my father" says Nina

"those are lovely names, we have chosen, Rosie for girl after my mother, Robbie for a boy after my father"

"those names are excellent, as well, Ruth" says Nina

"yes, well I am stuffed, and it's getting late we better get going Ruthie"

"yes, your right, Henry. Well thank you for inviting us, we'll talk tomorrow, I want to show you the color we have chosen for the nursey"

"sounds great" says Nina and gives Ruth a hug

"George, thank you again, you were a life saver" Henry whispers

"your welcome, see you at work, tomorrow"

Henry and Ruth leave; George and Nina start picking up after their dinner, when Nina notices something on the table. It's a ruby colored velvet ring case; she picks it up and opens it and inside is a gold diamond ring. She turns around and sees George on one knee.

"I know were married, but I didn't get you an engagement ring, so" he takes her left hand, "will you Nina Bloom, remain married to me?"

Nina smiles and nods, "yes, George Crabtree, I will"

He gets up and they kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day" they both say

John & Emmy:

John and Emmy are in the living room of the Brackenreid house sitting on the floor just finishing their picnic.

"those peanut and jelly sandwiches were delicious, John"

"thank you, Emmy, but are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"I'm sure, the sandwiches and scones were very good"

"good, good, uh, there's something else I have for you"

He gets up and goes to his the desk and opens the drawer and pulls out a package. He closes the drawer and sits down and hands her the package.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emmy"

"John, you didn't need to get me anything"

"please, just open it"

She opens the package and is shocked, "John, it's the locket…"

"yes, I know how much you wanted it during Christmas, so I bought it for you for Valentines"

She puts the locket and package remnants aside and leans over and gives him a very passionate kiss. So passionate, he could feel her tongue against his lips and teeth, so he stops her.

"Emmy…we shouldn't"

"yes, I'm sorry, but you're just a good kisser and this is the best present I had ever received"

"well, you're welcome."

Emmy giggles and says "oh I have something for you, too"

She gets up and goes to her purse and pulls out a package. She goes back and sits down and hands him the package.

"here for you."

"thank you"

He opens the package and it's a book.

"is this?"

"yes John, it's the book, you mentioned about the policeman, who sees the world but while solving mysteries."

"how did you find it?"

"my grandpa found it, it was my uncles, and he would want you to have it"

"thank you" he says and leans in and gives her a kiss

There interrupted by the Inspector and Margaret.

"mother, father, uh we wer…"

"we trust you son" says the inspector

"well I should get going, anyway"

"I'll walk you out"

John walks her out and they thank each other for their gifts and share another kiss.

Watts & Fiona:

"well, Llewelyn that was very good…but how did…"

"I have been taking cooking lessons the past couple of weeks. I just wanted to do something special for you"

"well I loved it, thank you" she says and they kiss

"I also have a gift for you"

He goes to his desk and opens the drawer and pulls out a velvet black box.

He hands it to her, "for you, Happy Valentine's Day"

Fiona opens it up and its earrings, "Llewelyn, these are beautiful"

"I thought you could wear them for our wedding"

"there perfect, thank you" she says and kisses him

"I got something for you too, but I didn't have time to wrap it. I bought while I was on my here. I saw it in the store window and knew you would want it." She says as she grabs the object from her purse and hands it to him, "Happy Valentine's Day"

"another book, and its Sherlock Holmes, but it's the one I haven't read since I was a kid"

He looks up at her and kisses her, "thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day"

The End


End file.
